


eat that sausage all day like it's memorial day

by okamicree



Series: way past a freak, i'm more like disgusting [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Porn, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Shameless Smut, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: Jesse rocks his cock against the outside of Hanzo’s wet heat, a desperate choked groan escaping his lips.“Please.”





	eat that sausage all day like it's memorial day

Jesse rocks his cock against the outside of Hanzo’s wet heat, a desperate choked groan escaping his lips.

_“Please.”_

The overpowering pheromones have completely taken the reins from Jesse’s rational thought. Hanzo has taken the opportunity to be the one who teases his alpha for once. Mating season has made the duo even hungrier for each other than usual, almost like a need, but the omega has been able to maintain his composure far better than his alpha.

They've rented a cabin away from civilization for a few days in order to satisfy themselves without disturbing any of the neighbors. The two of them are well-known for their frequent sexual encounters, especially in public. Jesse doesn't want to change that, really, and neither does his omega.

Genji, however, is far less tolerant of his brother's liaisons. Ordinarily, it isn't an issue since he's away studying. This year, however, the peak of the season just happens to coincide with the start of his summer vacation from college. The beta would sooner die than walk in on them mid-knot _again,_ and so executive decision forced them to go off elsewhere.

Thanks to their exhibitionist tendencies, both Hanzo and Jesse have no fear when roaming the premises stark naked. Jesse, for one, is quite proud of himself — and he _knows_ Hanzo agrees. As he grinds against the omega’s inner thigh, he can feel Hanzo’s eyes on him.

His cock is a glorious sight. It’s veiny, and goes from a tan tone on his shaft to a dark red, almost like a gradient. The exposed head glistens with precum. Hanzo is awestruck, his naturally horny self now kicked into overdrive.

However, he manages to refuse him. Instead, he moves to the ground and kneels, taking Jesse’s shaft in his mouth and sucking eagerly. The salt of his pre-cum almost stings, but he can’t get enough of it. The wooden floor is hard against his knees, but Jesse’s cock is harder pressing inside his mouth and deeper down his throat.

“Please, _please_ let me be inside you.” the alpha begs.

The omega gags, tightening around Jesse’s cock. His eyes tear up. Jesse curses, and promptly decides he will have no more of it. He pulls Hanzo off of his cock roughly after a few moments, then off of the floor.

His prize is beautiful. Both of his lips are swollen, and a thin string of saliva hangs off of the bottom one. His face is flushed, partly from arousal and partly from exertion. Those beautiful lips of his lock together as Jesse forces his own against Hanzo’s. and his body onto the bed as he sets him down.

Hanzo’s already partially sprawled there, but Jesse insists he spread his legs further apart. The omega complies, the blind submission of his instincts taking over for him now as well. Jesse presses him down into the mattress, snarling.

Both men’s irises have shifted from their usual brown color, but Jesse’s eyes in particular almost seem to have a pulse of their own as their red hue fluctuates in intensity.

“I meant inside your cunt, not your mouth, though they both are goddamn pretty.” he pants, his tongue and teeth racing across every bit of skin they can reach.

The mark that binds them together almost seems to glow on both of their shoulders as Jesse reasserts his claim over his territory. He slides inside of Hanzo, finally, and is rewarded with his omega almost mewling beneath him.

“Mine, mine, mine…” Jesse growls.

The mating between an alpha and omega serves many purposes, but the most important is ensuring that both of them are reminded of what first bonded them together. It’s much like an anniversary, but with much more regularity and _far_ more enjoyable for both parties involved.

The spirit of what was both a mental and physical imprint between them lives on, in the curses Hanzo lets out, the frantic motions of Jesse’s hips, and the sheen of sweat that coats both of their bodies.

His movements are a rhythmic staccato inside of Hanzo, each thrust seeming to drive deeper inside of him. They want each other, _need_ each other as close as possible. Even locked together like this, they still aren’t close enough. Hanzo’s nails drag down his alpha’s back, desperate and keening.

They know what needs to be done.

The alpha almost sounds as if he’s howling before they both bite each other’s shoulders, tasting the flavor of each other’s blood as it runs over their tongues. Hanzo yelps, before his mouth returns to nurse Jesse’s wound. He crosses the teeth marks with his tongue, traces the old scar tissue and the new wound with equal fervor.

Hanzo feels a twinge of guilt for how he revels in the pained hisses emerging from his alpha, but he knows that Jesse’s enjoying it despite the pain. In fact, he’s already close to cumming. Jesse’s knot begins to grow as the red stains on the sheets do, swelling inside of Hanzo and plugging him tight.

“Delicious.” Hanzo forces out, his eyes fluttering as the line between pain and pleasure becomes just as muddled for them both as it was the first time they’d mated with one another.

Jesse moans loudly in agreement. His knot set, his cum begins to flood inside of Hanzo. The omega almost seems to bulge. It’s a rushing torrent that eventually slows to a trickle, but not before the omega’s cum multiple times around his cock.

Each time he tightens around Jesse, he practically milks the fluid from the alpha’s cock — not that his partner is unwilling. He’s almost as vocal as Hanzo, loud moans and groans muffled against the skin of his neck.

Their multiple orgasms are almost in tandem. Both men have been rendered oversensitive and shaking at the slightest touch by the time their coupling ends.

Neither of them can be sure how much time has passed from when they first began to the moment that Jesse’s knot finally shrunk enough to escape Hanzo, but the alpha wagers it’s surely been over an hour.

He leaves Hanzo in bed only for a moment before he returns with two glasses of water. It’s only the first day of three, and they’re both looking forward to what the near future holds immensely.

They’ve hardly spoken, their animal instincts having taken over for them, but Jesse sounds the most human he will sound for the entire weekend when he tells Hanzo he loves him. The omega nuzzles against his bitten shoulder, then snuggles him under that arm.

He needs no words to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this work, i love comments/kudos/bookmarks so much! also perhaps check out/subscribe to the rest of the series or my [other works!](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=3406514&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=okamicree)
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you enjoy this series in the comments! also, if you read my previous drabble/3rd work in the series and want it expanded upon then please comment on that too. i just love comments so much, they seriously make my day.
> 
> my [tumblr](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/). | you're welcome to [commission](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/coms) me too.
> 
> ALSO HOLY SHIT ONE OF THE WORKS IN THIS SERIES PASSED 1K HITS AND I'M SHOOK TYSM.
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
